


Pink Kryptonight

by ciaan



Category: Smallville
Genre: Bad Fic, Crack, M/M, Pink Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pink kriptinite terns Clark into a Lanaa clone. He's scared to till his luver Lex abot his little problem. Can Lex and Clark cum back together and live happily 4evah in the big pink manshion?" Part One written January 2006 for svmadelyn's Badfic Summary Ficathon based on a summary written by strlingdragnfly. Part Two written July 2007 when candidlily requested Clex, snark, and pink clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Part One rated PG13 warnings for slash and PINK

 

Clark loved teh new manshun Lex just bought for them. They just moved in yesterday and christened every room of the house (A/N if you know what I mean, right ;). Especially the master bath room with the PINK (A/N thats important) stone sink counter thing, you know, those big counters where they put the two toothbrushes and the two deodorants and the two soaps (because they live together) but only one razer and shampoo and the really good conditioner because Lex doesn't have any hair.

But really even though Lex had ordered the really good Spanish marble (A/N I hate sceince and if marble isn't from Span pretend I didn't say that) the guy who built the house had, liek, stiffed them and gaven them the cheap metor rock which was really criptonite which luckily it wasnt green because than clark would be dead but insted it is pink so when he wakes up that morning the next morning he was different and really surprised except that he didn't notice because it changed him so he didn't know and really he wasn't surprised. But he was difurent.

He woke up and got out of bed and plays some Remy Zero and Marron 5 and Lifehouse (A/N because those are my fave bands even though they play them on the show with the bad Clana sh***t and Clex 4eva!!!1!11 eww het) and put on some clothes which were also PINK like the bathroom rock. He put some rilly tight jeans and then some boots and PINK shirt that Lex would have worn because it belonged to him accept Lex wears light pink so you have to pretend really it was hot pink. Because I like Lex and all but really isn't pink a little gay on him?

Then he wanted to put on nailpolish but their wasn't any so he went really fast (A/N because he has superspeed) to the drugstore and got some PINK nailpolish and came back to the manson and stopped to think about christening ever room with Lex last night but then he went upstairs and put the nailpollish on.

Then Lex came in and yelled at Clark for wering his shirt because I like Lex and all but his father is evil. SO Clrak is like "I am not like Lana!" and Lex was like "I never said you were!" and Clark was all "How dare you insult my pink stuff you big meanie! You're abandoning me! Me me me!" And then Lex makes Clark leave the manshin because he thought Clark wasn't telling him things. (A/N my best friend always takes my shirts so I know how Lex feels here).

Then Clark realized that maybe he was like Lanaa and he realized that the sink was made of PINK kraptonyte because Chloe told him so because Chole always figures stuff out. So chloe said "I always hate Lana (A/N because I hate Lana why does she get to date Clark it's not fair?) and so I no when your acting like her becuz I lived with her" and so Clark was scared to tell Lex about it because he knew Lex hated Lana too and also because he hadn't told Lex they were an alien. They had been doing the, um, that thing for awhile, U know, where the christen rooms and stuff and its hawt and slashy, but he hadnt told Lex about being a alien. So he was scared. But he really loved Lex and wants them to be together but he was scared to tell Lex because then he thought maybe Lex wouldn't Love him any more. And Clex 4eva don't worry they'll get back together.

(A/N I like Lex and all but sometimes Clark is sacred.)

So, like, my parents are saying its tiem for supper and so Im going to post this now and if I get 25 reviews Ill post the rest and you can find out what happens. I won't tell you now so you'll just have to worry because I'm mean. ;p~~~~~

So in the next part you might find out if Clark and Lex get back 2gethur and maybe you'll see chLoe's kitty which is really cute because it looks like my kitten who is really cute. BUT ONLY IF YOU R/R!!!!!!!123!!!!

Clex 4eva!!!!69!!!!


	2. Part Two

Rating: NC17!!!!!  
Warnings: slash and PINK

 

Okay I didn't get quite enough reveiws on teh last part but my muse told me I had to continue it anyway! :P Then my kitty got sick and I had lots of homework form school and then I was offline for awhile while I went to rehab for sugar addictuon (A/N that means my parnets grounded me for eating too many Pixi Stix :P~~~~~) BUT! Now i am back and it si time for mroe of Pink Kyprtonight!!!!!

You probably don't remember where we were when we left of so I will tell you! ALos I think i am muchly a better writer now and I have been taking typing classes, also I am getting story beta now by my BFF sugerlovar73! So it shoudl be much better than the carp I wrote before. Oh, it hurts sometiems to see how young and foolish I was!

Anyhow, when we left off.... Clark had been tunred into a Lana clone by the PINK kraptonyte and he had left Lex becasue they ARGUED because clark stole pink Lex's shirt and Lex was mean because he didn't like Lana, so Clark went to Chole's house and she fed him icecream and they played with her kiten and watched bad comedys (A/N because that's what I did when my boyfriend dumped me) and now Les is sorry and he wants to get back together with Calrk. Also i might try writing lemons this time around!

So Clark is still wearing all PINK because he is still liek Lana, and so he annoys Chloe because she lived with Lana, but anyway they were sitting around eating chocolate icecream and Clark was crying because he is a big girl now. Then Lex walks in. "Clark don't cry" he says. "I love you." "I love you too Lex" says clark.

"That's a really cute kitten" Lex said.

"Thank you!" chloe answered snarkily, because Chloe is snarky. "She is really cute." (A/N Chloe's kitten looks just liek mine. Did you see the pictures I posted last week? Shes sooooo cute!!!)

Now my BFF sugerlovar73 says I need more sex! Lex and Clark kissed passionately. "Get a room, guys" CHloe huffed. Clark superspeed away back to their manshun. "Wow!" lex gasped as Clark sucked his cock deep into his throat (A/N I know that sounds like Clark is sucking his own cock but he really isn't! I just don't know how to writ lemons! He is sucking Les' cock!) "Clark your really fast!"

"And my parents are dead!" Clark cried, as Lex groaned becasue his erection of his turgid member was no longer being sucked. "I don't even remember them as much as Lana remebers hers, because she got to live with hers for three whole years and I was sent away ina spaceship when I was a baby and then my planet exploded an I'm the last of my people and I'm an alien and my parents don't love me!"

"Okay clark let's get this PINK clothes off you" Lex says. "Then you will feel better about your dead parents and we can go back to teh sex (A/N because you know Lex is obsessed with sex ;) So then Lex took the PINK shirt off Clark and causally through it back into his own laundry hamper becuase Lex is samrt like that. Clark tears off the rest of there clothes at superspeed. Then Clark wants Lex to fuck him becasue normally they do it teh other way around becaue Clark is taller but now Clark is a big girl so he wants Lex inside him.

They don't have to use a lube or condoms because Clark is an alein and can't be hurt and also I've read that it's hotter that way, and now Lex knows it. So Lex is fucking Clark and hes just like "oh my god Calrk you are so hot this is so hot I love you and I love having alien sex with you because you have superpowers and now that I know that it is so much even hotter."

"I love you too Lex," said Clark.

"You guys are so lame" snarked Chloe. "Don't you know how lame you are? Get a room."

"We have a room, in my manshin." Said Lex. "And if you don't leave it now, I will have you killed."

"OH GOD" Clark said because Lex was fucking him and he hit his prostrate and it felt so good.

Chloe shrugs. "My bad" she saidd and left. (A/N I just like Chloe and I wanted her too be in the story more. Her kitten is cute because it looks just like mine.)

So Lex is fucking clark and Clark likes it and then they both come together like MAGIC and the power of there love saves Clark and turns him back form being a Lana clone also the PINK kriptonight had worn off but I prefer the other reason because it is SOOOO romantic! Clex forevah!!!!

Then they lived happily ever after and had lots more hot sex the end and if I get lots and lots of feedback I might write a sequel. Clark never wore PINK again but Lex totally did sometimes. The End. I suck at lemons and endings so you need to leave lots of feedback so I can write more! Pleeeeze? :)

And sugerlovar73 I hoep you liked this!!11111!!!67 *luff*


End file.
